


On Call

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Phone Call, Teasing, top / bottom switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Jungjae gets this phone call he promised to take but he is occupied with Woosung but well he had promised so he answers x,D
Relationships: Jung Woo Sung/Lee Jung Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyB/gifts).



> Thank you SallyB for bringing that clip to my attention, that's why this is for you ;D
> 
> This is fiction and purely coming from my imagination.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Jungjae moaned when Woosung drove into him with another well-aimed thrust, he arched his back and pressed against him, breath coming in unsteady huffs.

Woosung leaned down, nibbled on his neck, and licked higher to his ear, breathing just as hard.  
„I missed that so much, the last month.“

Jungjae wrapped his arms around his neck and breathed into his mouth when they shared open mouth kisses. He felt his orgasm building up with the steady deep thrusts, each of them brushing against his prostate, and could feel Woosung’s cock pulsating inside of him, a sign that he was close too.

Woosung rearranged his grip on his legs because he had been slipping from his sweat-covered skin and pounded into him faster, chasing his orgasm, when Jungjae’s phone rang next to them.

Normally they would ignore it but then Jungjae remembered why it was even there in the first place.

„Micky!“

Jungjae drew Woosung closer and held him still with the leg hooked around him.

„I promised to answer his call.“

„Now?“

„He said it’s important.“

„Then go ahead.“

Jungjae unhooked his leg but Woosung made no intentions to get out of him.

„Woosung-“

„Go ahead.“

Running out of time Jungjae gave him a warning glance and answered the phone.

Of course, Woosung chose to thrust into him harder while he was just about to say something making him pant loudly and Jungjae blushed furiously when he heard all the voices in the background. Luckily he did not agree to be video called because that excuse of him working out would be a little more complicated to be maintained when he was lying on a bed, not wearing a shirt.

He gave Woosung a warning glance who grinned cheekily at him and kept up slow shallow thrusts while he reached out for Jungjae’s cock and brushed his thumb over his tip, forcing him to bite into his fist to not moan into the phone speaker, while his friend was asking him a question.

Jungjae wanted to hold Woosung off with one leg that he pressed against his chest but the other used that as a perfect opportunity to take it leg and hold it up while he changed their position and trapped Jungjae’s other leg between his, splitting his legs further apart by holding the outstretched against his shoulder. Shuffling closer he grinned when he brushed his tip teasingly against Jungjae’s hole.

Jungjae mouthed a ‚don’t‘ at him, knowing very well what that angle would do to him and Woosung pressed forward a little, the head of his cock slipping past the ring of muscles, while he rubbed his hand along Jungjae’s leg and teased the inside of it with his thumb. Kissing Jungjae’s knee he rolled his hips in shallow movements, not going in too far yet but Woosung’s hand moved to cup his balls and he had to suppress another moan.

Keeping up his short shallow thrusts Woosung rubbed his fingers along the skin behind his balls to where his cock was sliding into him and Jungjae cursed at him silently, communicating with his eyes that he was going to pay for that.

The answer was a quiet, amused laugh.

Jungjae ended the phone call and Woosung thrust into him hard with one go, making him scream and grip the sheets.  
He started fucking him in a relentless rhythm, chasing both their orgasms that they almost hit right before call and Jungjae could feel the tension build up in his balls and cock and when Woosung came deep inside him, he grabbed the base of his cock to keep himself from doing the same.

Jungjae let Woosung thrust into him until he was going completely slack and slipped out of him.

„Why did you-„

Woosung started breathlessly but gasped when Jungjae turned him on his back instead and reached for the lube. He covered up his fingers and put one of Woosung’s legs on his shoulder, before pressing two fingers inside and aiming straight for his prostate, making his whole body tremble and try to jerk away from the touch after having just come.

„Jungjae.“

Woosung moaned surprised, his voice breaking.

„You just had to tease me during the phone call, hadn’t you.“

Jungjae added a third finger and watched Woosung arching his back and tensing around them when he pressed into the bundle of nerves instead of just brushing over it.

Woosung reached for his wrist and wrapped his hand around it desperately, while he whimpered with a broken voice.

„I warned you.“

Woosung whined when he withdrew his fingers and leaned over him, leg still on his shoulders, bending him.  
To Jungjae’s amusement, it was Woosung who pushed his hips up, when he felt his tip against his hole. Jungjae thrust into him in one go and held still trying not to come instantly.

He let Woosung’s leg slide down his arm and kissed him softly, while the other wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth. Jungjae started pounding into him with slow deep thrusts, while he leaned back just enough to look into Woosung’s eyes, both breathing against each other.  
Woosung whined softly and jerked his hips back when Jungjae reached between them and took his still oversensitive cock into his hand. 

„Should I make you call one of your friends now? Hmm Jagiya?“

„Jungjae“

Woosung moaned lowly at his words and Jungjae might really have done it, if his phone would have been within reach. 

Jungjae placed the hand he was leaning on higher, bend Woosung’s some more and shoved into him deeper making him cry out.  
While Jungjae liked being taken by Woosung, he was always amazed at how submissive his lover got, when they switched.

He brushed his lips over Woosung’s and the other pulled him down and tilted his head to kiss him his tongue brushing along Jungjae’s. His cock was hardening again in Jungjae’s hand and he wrapped his free leg around Jungjae’s, pressing him closer and his hips against him. 

„Take me harder.“

„You’re not used to it.“ 

Woosung shoved his hips down and pulled Jungjae closer with his legs to make his point that he did not care. Jungjae sighed, bit into his neck, and whispered into his ear. 

„Don’t complain about being sore to me later.“

Jungjae got back on his knees and put both of Woosung’s legs on his shoulders. He withdrew completely and gazed at Woosung’s who was breathing hard and impatiently moaned his name again.  
He reached for his waist and watched how his thumbs sank into the skin when he grabbed Woosung and pushed him down while slamming into him with a hard thrust that made both of them cry out. Jungjae kept going with a hard and fast rhythm like Woosung had begged him for. Judging from the way Woosung arched his back and threw his head into the cushions, offering a nice view at his throat, it was exactly what he wanted. 

And Jungjae could not help but think of the word cockslut when he saw him like that.

He groaned at the thought that no one else would ever see his lover like this and felt the heat pooling in his groin, he was hardly able to keep his thrusts steady any longer and only tried to hit the right spot over and over again. Woosung’s hand reached for his around his cock and pressed his thumb harder against the underside. Jungjae used his index finger to rub along the frenum and his tip and Woosung tightening around him was what took him over the edge, unable to hold back any longer. 

Woosung came with him when Jungjae teased his head and spilled deep within him, his cum covering both their hands.

Jungjae let go of Woosungs legs, slipped out of him, and sank tiredly onto him. Woosung shuddered, probably from the cum running out of him, brushed his fingers through Jungjae’s hair, and kissed his cheek.

„Why do I have the feeling I rewarded you instead of punishing you?“

Woosung only chuckled and kissed him sloppily and Jungjae swore to himself he would find another way to pay him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
